thecliquefandomcom-20200214-history
Olivia Ryan
Olivia Ryan is a character in the Clique series. Her first appearance is in the second book in the series. Olivia Ryan is 12 years old along with all the other pretty committee members. Although she is not an official member of the Pretty Committee, she often hangs out with them only because she is good friends with Alicia, through out all the books starting with the second. The rest of the Pretty Committee (especially Massie) don't like her very much. Olivia plays as Alicia Rivera's closest friend outside of the Pretty Committee. She is described as being a "dumb blonde", because she is naïve and is always illogical. Olivia wears knock-off Louis Vuitton scarves and constantly gets nose jobs, so Alicia started calling her Faux-livia. Massie calls her Duh-livia because she isn't very bright. In Revenge of the Wannabes, Olivia shows interest in being friends with Massie Block and wants to be part of the Pretty Committee. Alicia shows hatred of her near the end of Sealed with a Diss, when she sees Olivia talking to Josh. Appearance Olivia is described being a "10" like Alicia, though Alicia's described as being beautiful in a more exotic way while Olivia's beautiful in a more All-American/"beach babe" type of way. She and her friend, Alicia Rivera are nick-named "The Twenty" because they are both tens. Massie is jealous of this and wonder why they couldn't change their name to "The Thirty" to include her. But in Revenge of the Wannabes, Alicia shows little attention towards Olivia, being mean to her, but in the middle of the book, she becomes nicer, and even wished that if she could, she'd give Olivia her rather large C-cup boobs. Olivia is written as having buttery blonde waves and navy blue eyes. Her nose is a perfect ski-slope (as described in the book) thanks to multiple plastic surgeries, and wears lots of eye makeup. She is also described as looking like an innocent, fragile woodland fairy with her flowing blonde hair, big blue eyes, and clear pale white skin. Family All that is known about her family is that she has one brother and an older sister. Her older sister is mentioned in It's Not Easy Being Mean when she wants Claire to call her. Her older brother's name is Andy, who is relatively popular with other boys as they always come over to the Ryans, probably to use the skate ramp they have in their backyard. Olivia is also described as having a surgeon as a dad and a real estate office owner as her mother has a black Lexus, designed for work. Olivia's father is also described having secret girlfriends behind Olivia's mother's back. Her and her family live in a modest, ivy covered Tudor style house with four bedrooms. Love Life Olivia attracts a lot of attention from boys due to her beauty much like Massie and Alicia. In Best Friends for Never, Cam Fisher and Derrington seem to take slight interest in her. In The Pretty Committee Strikes Back, Chris Plovert has a crush on her. She's not in a relationship until Bratfest at Tiffany's, when she's dating Cam Fisher. Cam dumped her when she left her Health class infant in her locker and realized that she was careless and he didn't like her that much. Claire Lyons finds it, and he hears her talking to the infant and realizes he still has feelings for her. massie's underground clinic for kissing Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters in the Clique Series Category:OCD Girls Category:The Unbelievably Pretty Committee Members Category:Betas